ABSTRACT This is a renewal proposal describing the Research Training Program for Neurology and Neurosurgery Residents at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) of Harvard Medical School (HMS). The program combines the exciting variety of collaborative research opportunities available at these campuses with a dedicated core group of neuroscience mentors aligned in a two tiered system which includes a `research' mentor directly responsible for the scientific activities of the candidate and a `gateway' mentor responsible for the overall career development of the R25 candidate. Research mentors are selected from the enormous field of researchers at our two institutions and other institutions in the Boston area. The gateway mentors are selected on the basis of research activity, experience guiding clinicians in the early stages of successful research careers, and commitment to this program to develop neurology and neurosurgery residents into effective physician-scientists. In addition, a steering committee closely oversees all aspects of the resident research training experience. This program has already had tremendous success in its first 9 years of funding which has included 50 trainees who have produced numerous high-impact first author publications and earned foundation as well as K12, K23 and K08 funding and been hired into faculty positions. This programmatic structure builds on these successes to ensure that neurology and neurosurgical residents obtain the highest level of training possible to launch careers as outstanding physician-scientists.